Bengeance Is Mine
Bengeance Is Mine is the forty-third episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In Undertown, Pakmar is seen running another business known as the Loofah Emporium. Pakmar is showing his inventory to She-Worst, who wants to buy one. She-Worst wants to try one with water, but Pakmar says that water in a sponge shop is a bad idea. Suddenly, Ben as Water Hazard crashes through the wall by Sir Morton of the Forever Knights. Rook knocks another Forever Knight into Sir Morton while trying to blast at another one. Water Hazard attempts to attack the Forever Knights with water, but Pakmar stops him, not wanting water in his sponge shop. The Forever Ninja appears and goes after Rook. Water Hazard blasts away some Forever Knights with water, but gets taken down by Sir Morton. As Water Hazard gets up, he hits a pipe overhead and causes water to fall onto the loofahs, causing them to grow. Pakmar is greatly upset by this. Ben and Rook are moving around the soaked loofahs with Pakmar yelling at them. Ben and Rook decide to leave and Psyphon suddenly appears, talking about how he wished he had an underling to do all of the shopping. Psyphon is upset that the store is closed and walks off, saying how he has to buy his items online. Back in the loofah shop, Pakmar walks up to a man named Bill Gacks, who is trying to fix the plumbing. Pakmar notices that he looks like Vilgax, but Bill Gacks simply says that he gets that a lot. Pakmar walks off, leaving Bill Gacks to his work. Bill then puts down a wire snake into the plumbing and puts in a password to operate an object. Suddenly, the manhole covers of Undertown burst open with a purple ray of light and holograms of Vilgax. The Vilgax holograms say that he has left a contingency in case Ben defeated him "one too many times" and that the entire human race will perish. The holograms disappear and Bill Gacks appears in front of Ben and Rook. Ben threatens Bill Gacks, thinking that he's the real Vilgax. Rook then stops Ben, saying that he's not Vilgax. Rook scans Bill Gacks and says that he is a human but Ben says that he resembles Vilgax. Bill Gacks once again responds with the fact that he gets that a lot. Bill Gacks drives away in his plumber truck, who Ben still believes is Vilgax. Psyphon overhears this and is elated to hear that his master has returned. In the neighborhood, Bill Gacks stops at a house, but is stopped by Psyphon. Psyphon is excited, thinking that Bill Gacks is Vilgax and bows before him. Bill Gacks is confused, but Psyphon pleads to him to let him rejoin him. Bill Gacks is still confused at Psyphon's words, but allows him to be his apprentice. In a house, Bill Gacks is showing Psyphon how to fix a toilet. Psyphon gladly aids Bill Gacks, lecturing Psyphon as he works. Eventually, they reach a flooded basement, which Psyphon wants to fix, not wanting his "master" to do all of the manual work. Bill Gacks says that the flooding is too complicated for Psyphon to fix, but tells Psyphon to get him some fast cash. Psyphon, thinking he needs money, agrees to go and get the money. Back in Bellwood, Ben and Rook emerge from the sewers through a manhole cover where Ben says that Vilgax's holograms came from. Rook asks Ben what they hope to find and Ben says that they could locate any lead or clue. Suddenly, an explosion goes off from the bank, where Psyphon escapes with bags of money. Rook catches Psyphon using his Proto-Tool and Ben questions Psyphon, asking if he's back working for Vilgax. Psyphon confirms this and starts to blast at Ben and Rook. Rook pulls Psyphon in closer and kicks away the laser guns from his arms. Psyphon then says that the money will help Vilgax and the death of Ben Tennyson will as well and uses his eye lasers to make parts of a building fall towards Ben. Just as the pieces are about to fall on him, Ben transforms into Ghostfreak to avoid being crushed. Psyphon attempts to blast Ghostfreak, but the lasers just go through him. Ghostfreak then chases after Psyphon, who then uses his lasers to puncture the wheels of an oncoming bus. Ghostfreak uses his tentacles to stop the bus from crashing, while Rook manages to blast the bags of money from Psyphon's hands. Psyphon, angry, flies away, promising to get back at Ben. The Omnitrix then times out, causing Ghostfreak to transform back into normal and Rook is confused about Vilgax's recent scheme. Back in a house, Bill Gacks is seen messing with a broken faucet. Psyphon enters and Bill Gacks asks him to stick his finger in it. Psyphon begs "Vilgax" for another chance but Bill Gacks is still confused at Psyphon's words. Psyphon continues to aid Bill Gacks. Back in Bellwood, Ben and Rook are getting supplies. Rook is worried that Ben is obsessed into going into the sewers and says that just because Vilgax's holograms were there doesn't mean Vilgax himself is there. Ben says that he has a hunch, as it happened before. A flashback occurs where Vilgax is seen with a tied-up 11 year old Ben. Vilgax then threatens to feed Ben to his numerous Squid Monsters but Ben breaks free and transforms into XLR8. The flashback ends with XLR8 being grabbed by a Squid Monster. At Max's Plumbing, Ben tells Rook that Vilgax used to have Squid Monsters that can hibernate for months, so as long they are moist. Rook confirms that they could be hiding in the sewers. Bill Gacks suddenly appears before Ben and Rook. Ben attempts to transform into an alien but Rook stops him, saying it's not Vilgax. Bill Gacks tries to look for the part he needs but cannot find it. He, however, does want to use the bathroom but Ben blocks the way, saying that it's broken. Rook moves Ben out of the way, allowing Bill Gacks to enter. Ben then argues with Rook about his actions. Just outside, another hologram of Vilgax is seen where it says that Bellwood will feel his vengeance. Bill Gacks appears from the bathroom, saying it's fixed and leaves. Ben enters the bathroom, saying that he did something with it and he and Rook look into the toilet. Suddenly, one of Vilgax's Squid Monsters appear from the toilet, knocking Ben and Rook backwards. Ben transforms into Clockwork but gets knocked down by the Squid Monster. Clockwork gets up and uses his power to slow down time and dodge all of the Squid Monster's attacks. Clockwork traps the Squid Monster under a pipe and Rook seals it off. After Clockwork transforms back into normal, Rook believes that it was too easy and Ben knows that one Squid Monster isn't the end of Vilgax's plan. Just outside, more Squid Monsters emerge from the sewers. Ben then says that Vilgax sent over a hundred Squid Monsters. As the Squid Monsters wreak havoc in Bellwood, Rook wonders how they will take them all out. Ben transforms into Bullfrag and says to take them down one at a time. Bullfrag jumps up and starts to fight the Squid Monsters but they soon start to surround him. Bullfrag escapes and Rook begins to blast at the Squid Monsters. One Squid Monster attempts to throw a truck at them but Bullfrag gets himself and Rook out of the way. A little further away in town, Bill Gacks is telling a joke to Psyphon. He then runs into a Squid Monster and Psyphon recognizes it. The Squid Monsters begin to destroy Bill Gacks' truck forcing him and Psyphon to leave. Psyphon then finds himself surrounded by the Squid Monsters. Fortunately for him, the Squid Monsters recognize Psyphon for working with Vilgax and they agree to follow his orders. The Squid Monsters start to destroy buildings while Bill Gacks is captured by one. Rook shoots at the Squid Monster and Bullfrag takes Bill Gacks away for safety. Bullfrag and Rook notice how the Squid Monsters are following in order with Psyphon making them a dangerous force. Bullfrag transforms back into Ben and Ben apologizes to Bill Gacks for thinking he's Vilgax. However, Ben has an idea for how to stop the Squid Monsters. Rook says that they're too powerful to stop and not damage anything else but Ben says that he's planning on bringing the Squid Monsters to them. Ben then asks for Bill Gacks' help and Bill Gacks says he's just a plumber but agrees to the pay. As Psyphon leads the Squid Monsters into destruction, Vilgax suddenly appears and tells Psyphon to lead all of the Squid Monsters to follow him. Psyphon agrees and the group follows him to the construction site. Vilgax runs away and Psyphon now realizes it's a trap. Ben transforms into Snare-oh and wraps up Psyphon. The Squid Monsters begin to attack Snare-oh but he stops the attacks. Psyphon, angrily thinking that Ben did something with Vilgax, starts to blast at Snare-oh who gets pinned down by a Squid Monster. Psyphon attempts to finish him off but Snare-oh escapes and gets rid of Psyphon's lasers. Snare-oh finds himself surrounded but suddenly, large loofahs cover up both sides and Snare-oh escapes before he is trapped. Psyphon is soon arrested by the Plumbers and looks over at Vilgax. However, it turns out to be Bill Gacks wearing an ID Mask much to Psyphon's displeasure. After Bill insults him, however, Psyphon remembers that only Vilgax would treat him so poorly, and whispers that "your secret is safe". Bill Gacks then says that Ben and Rook will make great plumbers which Ben still remarks on how Bill Gacks resembles Vilgax. Noteworthy Events Major Events *The Squid Monsters and Bill Gacks make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Bill Gacks (first appearance) *Pakmar *She-Worst *Plumbers **Molly Gunther (cameo) **Jerry (cameo) **Morty (cameo) **Bryk (cameo) *Toby Monitor (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *ML-E's Mother (cameo) *DJ (cameo) *Gil Steptoe (cameo) *Tentacle Vendor (cameo) *Purple-Worst (cameo) *Slim-Worst (cameo) *Smoothy Vendor (cameo) *Alien Kid (cameo) Villains *Psyphon *Vilgax (flashback and present, present was only a hologram) **Squid Monsters (first appearance; flashback and present) *Forever Knights **Sir Morton **Forever Ninja **Twin Knights Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Water Hazard (off-screen transformation) *Ghostfreak *Clockwork *Bullfrag *Snare-oh By 11 year old Ben *XLR8 Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The name of this episode is an allusion to the phrase "Vengeance is mine." References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Episodes Directed by John Fang Category:Filler